power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Elyria Got Game
Elyria Got Game is the 11th Episode of Power Rangers: Zeo. Plot Elyria wants to please her father, Necron, so she decides she wants to take on a ranger personally and chooses the Pink Ranger. Elyria summons Quarton and have him send the Pink Ranger to a dimension where Elyria can finish her off. The other rangers along with the Gold Ranger must work together to save their trapped comrade. Meanwhile, Christy gets a offer from her father to work for his company. Story A squad of Arthrodrones are fighting the Zeo Rangers beating them back badly as Red Ranger (Sarah) rolls and regroups with her friends as their each holding their sides and arms. "Man these guys are tough," Blue Ranger (Rocco) says as he looks at the Arthrodrones circling them. Then one comes at them and they dodge and get back to fighting these tough foot soldiers, as Pink Ranger (Amy) sees Elyria watching them from afar. She gets back to fighting the Arthrodrones she's surrounded by with her Zeo Blade and pistol, Blue Ranger (Rocco) flips and kicks at one of the Drones in his batch and then shoots one and then the other with his Zeo Pistol. Green Ranger (Joe) and Yellow Ranger (Christy) team up against the batch they're fighting, Red Ranger (Sarah) swings her Zeo Power Sword slashing at her batch of drones she's facing then they defeated the Arthrodrones as Elyria teleports away in anger. "Man that was tough," Sarah says as she looks at the others. Christy nods. "Yeah Necron and his minions are getting powerful with each engagement," Christy says as she looks at Sarah and the others. Then the five teens left the woods to head back to the command center. At the Sea Castle Necron isn't happy with his daughter for failing to destroy the Rangers. "Father they're getting stronger with each fight and if you give me a chance I can finish one of them off and then the four will be easy for us to destroy," Elyria says as she's bowing before her father. Necron looks at his daughter and smiles. "I'll give you some power to defeat the Pink Ranger," Necron says as he sends an energy stream out to his daughter and her armor appears and blades appear on the wrist parts of her armor and she gets up with her eyes glow red. I've also have a monster meet Quarton he'll separate the pink Ranger from her friends Elyria says as she looks at her father as the monster shows up. "RAHHA, don't you worry master I'll send that Pink Ranger into a dimension she'll never escape from Quarton says as he looks at Necron and his daughter. Necron and his daughter smiles. Theme Song: Episode 11 Elyria got Game At the High School Sarah bumps into her boyfriend Wyatt and she hugs him. "Hey sleepy head I tried calling you but it went to voicemail," Wyatt says as he hugs Sarah. She smiles. "Yeah I was up all night studying for a major test and dozed off," Sarah says as she looks at him. He holds her. "Well we've got tonight dinner at Applebee's for two," Wyatt says as he kissed her on the forehead. Then she sees Rocco, Amy, Christy, and Joe head for the back as Rocco gestures towards his Communicator. "I'll tell you what that sounds great I'll see you at 6pm," Sarah says as she gives a quick kiss on the cheek on Wyatt as she heads to join up with the others. In the back Rocco, Christy, Amy, and Joe wait for her as she rounds the corner she looks at them. "Ok what's going on?" she asked looking at her team mates. "Drew picked up a monster attacking a Construction site," Rocco says as he looks at Sarah. She nods and then gets into position. "It's Morphin Time," Sarah says as she and the others do their Morphing gestures and activate their Zeonizers. "Zeo Ranger I Pink," Amy says as she brings her arms up and then a grid forms around her body and her suit comes onto her body. "Zeo Ranger II Yellow," Christy says as she brings her arms up and then out as the grid forms around her body and her suit comes onto her body. "Zeo Ranger III Blue," Rocco says as he brings his arms out and then the grid is around his body and his suit comes onto his body. "Zeo Ranger IV Green," Joe says as he brings his arms up and then out and a Grid forms around his body and his suit comes onto his body. "Zeo Ranger V Red," Sarah says as she brings her arms up then out and a grid forms around her body and her suit comes onto her body. At a construction site Elyria is attacking the site sending the workers into a panic and they're running for their lives as the Zeo Rangers leap onto the scene. "You're going down Elyria," Zeo Red Ranger (Sarah) says as she points at Elyria. Elyria smiles. "Then why don't you and your friends come down here and stop me," She says as she's looking up at the five Rangers. "If you want us to stop you then we will let's go guys," Red Ranger (Sarah) says as she looks at the others and then she leaps from where she's standing. The Rangers flip into action, and then attack Elyria as she's dodging their attacks by grapping the Blue and Green's fists and flipping them to the ground as Yellow and Pink cartwheel into action and try their moves on her but she catches the Double clubs and then flips Yellow Ranger (Christy) and she hits the ground hard as Red Ranger (Sarah) leaps down with her Power sword and tries to hit Elyria to no avail and gets hit herself with the claws on both her wrists causing her suit to erupt in sparks and then she's sent flying and she lands on the ground hard. Then Pink Zeo Ranger (Amy) gets up from the ground with her Power Disc in hand and leaps into the air and swings it at Elyria missing every strike, then Elyria grabs her and then the monster shows up. "Let's see how you like this pocket dimension," Quarton says as he sucks both Amy and Elyria into the portal. "NO AMY," Blue Zeo Ranger (Rocco) shouts as he sees his sister sucked into the portal. Then Quantron disappears as the Zeo Rangers attempt to stop him and Rocco balls his fist up and walks away from the battle field as the others are worried about him. At the Command Center the other Rangers still Morphed teleport in with their helmets in their hands and they walk over to Drew and his wife as they search for Amy. "Where's my sister located at Drew?" Rocco says as he looks at Drew. "I've traced her morphing powers here but until me and Cestria can find away to get you four in to help her we're just gonna have to wait and see," Drew says as he looks at the four Rangers. Inside the Pocket dimension Amy lands hard on the ground and de-morphs and she looks around the place. "Ok time to get out of here," Amy says as she presses the teleportation buttons on her Communicator but it doesn't work. Then she sees an image of Elyria and she activates her Zeonizers and she morphs up. "Well at least I can Morph but why can't I teleport away from here," Pink Zeo Ranger (Amy) says as she is happy to see her Ranger suit on her. Elyria laughs as she appears in front of her. And they fight as Elyria brings down her claws and strikes at Amy causing her suit to erupt in a shower of sparks as she's taking damage from the hits, and she rolls and gets up holding her side as Elyria sends out an Energy blast sending Pink Zeo Ranger (Amy) flying as she let's go of her Power disc and she's holding her side "I'm controlling this place that's why you can only do your little Morphing thing and not teleport," Elyria says as she walks towards her and powers up as her armor appears on her. Pink Zeo Ranger (Amy) runs towards Elyria and brings out her power weapon and starts attacking as Elyria ducks, dodges and flips as Pink Ranger tries her best to attack her opponent but Elyria keeps taking hits from the arm blades and then she rolls as she gets up Elyria sends out a super slash attack that causes the ground to explode around her as her suit erupts in a shower of sparks from the hit. Cast & Characters Zeo Rangers Villains *Necron **Elyria **Vortix **Grantor **Symbolites **Arthrodrones Monster *Quarton - A walrus monster created by Elyria. Quarton was tasked by Elyria to trap the Pink Ranger in a dimensional prison while distracting the other rangers. defeated by the Zeo Battle Megazord" Category:Episode E